


Blinded By The Light

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: More banter between the Doctor and the Brigadier.





	Blinded By The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 14th, 2008.

"Doctor I am not made of money would you please turn the light off when you leave the room?" It had seemed the Brigadier had appeared out of nowhere causing the Doctor to jump dropping the wire he was holding.

"I am suppose to believe you pay for anything here? A military establishment?"

"Undisclosed military establishment to be exact." The Doctor turns his attention back to the laboratory set up before him, determined to get the blasted Tardis controls fixed before the week was out. His same goal set for month now.

"Brig I don't see what harm one simple light will do, but I'll try harder not to blind you."

"Excuse me?"

"Just leave me please." That one certainly was a strange one, the Brigadier thinks as he exits the room.


End file.
